


I'll never love a boy

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming Out, F/F, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Mentioned Tommy H., Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Stephanie is a good friend, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: The way I love the ocean.Or: Stephanie lets Billie know she's not alone.





	I'll never love a boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Psst!** I fancast Josefine Frida Pettersen as Billie and Alyssa Lynch as Stephanie, I chose to keep their eyes colors, so Billie has green eyes and Stephanie has blue, so there's no confusion!  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

"You know, it was Tammy."

Billie snorts softly, usually anything Steph mentions involving Tammy is funny (and also infuriating because _Tammy._)

"What was Tammy?"

Blue eyes lock onto her own and Steph briefly bites her lip.

"She was the first time I realized I was... that I liked girls."

A faint gasp escapes her lips and not much else. Stephanie grins just slightly. (It's a cute grin, fuck her).

"Don't get me wrong, I don't have a thing for her these days, she's a real asshole. But... she was my best friend, you know? We were really close, especially when we were younger."

Billie's... never had anyone who was like her to really _talk_ to, there were times in California that she just... knew, that certain girls looked at other girls the same way she did, but she was always to afraid to reach out. Stephanie apparently isn't afraid (or is willing to push past that fear, she's already figured out that's the kind of person she is).

"Billie... it's okay. Really."

Steph looks so... so vulnerable, and it occurs to her she probably never had anyone to reach out _to_ in such a small town. That she has no clue what she's doing, maybe _she's_ worried.

Billie lightly places her hand on her own before she can convince herself not to.

"Yeah. It is okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a 'yay' for competent Stephanie? It was time for her to communicate. I'm all for fics that have Steve having a slow process of realizing he has a thing for Billy, I've read countless, but I decided we were gonna have a different thing here. The only reason Stephanie didn't go further and outright ask her out is because Billie's not at the place for a relationship right now and Steph can recognize that, she just wants to give her someone she can be honest with, and hey, maybe Stephanie needs someone she can be honest with too.
> 
> The inspiration for Stephanie and Tammy knowing each other since childhood was inspired by  
'master of puppets, i'm pulling your strings' by wearealltalesintheend  
and  
'Causal Nexus' by drabbleswabbles  
They both put a very interesting take on Tommy H. 
> 
> Title and summary from Maya Hawke's 'To love a boy!'
> 
> Check out the mycast for face claim references!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g


End file.
